Ceiling-mounted luminaires often comprise elongate, rail-like housings, in which a lamp device for emitting light and an electrical connection device, such as connection terminals and electronic ballasts, are arranged. For safety reasons, in order to prevent unwanted or unintended access to the connection device, which in certain circumstances is under electrical voltage, separation profiles are usually inserted into the housing. The separation profiles are inserted into the housing such that they define, together with the housing, an enclosed space, in which the connection device is arranged. At the same time, the separation profile acts as a support for the lamp device, which is fastened on a side of the separation profile facing away from the connection device.
Separation profiles are mostly plastics components, on which the lamp device and optionally also the connection device are installed and which have to be fastened to the housing of the luminaire. This design is structurally complex and requires a large number of steps during installation.